Weekly Mpreg Writing Challenge
by PteraWaters
Summary: One short mpreg story per week! Various pairings. 1-4: Puck/Kurt. Magical Creature/Dub-con/Infidelity. M. 1-15: Puck/Mike/Tina. Mpreg in a Triad relationship. M.
1. Jun 27 It's not mine but

This was written for the gleempreg. livejournal. com weekly writing mpreg challenge 6-27 to 7-3-11

Prompt: It isn't mine but...

Theme: Future Fics

Pairing: Kurt/Noah/Blaine

Rating: R

* * *

><p>"This isn't working," Blaine asked, his voice delayed just a fraction of a second and his picture grainy in the dim light of his dorm room, "is it?"<p>

"But I still love you," Kurt argued, pouting into the camera on his laptop. "Isn't that what matters?"

"I still love you, too," Blaine insisted, "but I'm going to be out here for the next three years, Kurt. I love you too much to make you put up with something this long distance during college. We'll take some time apart, keep in touch, and if we're meant to be, it'll happen."

Sighing, Kurt looked away from his boyfriend and admitted, "I hate your maturity so much right now."

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded before saying, "Goodbye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt replied, trying to hold it together long enough to close his laptop and sever their connection. "The end of an era."

* * *

><p>Noah knew people in the city, he knew he did, he just didn't bother contacting them. Rachel was busy with her career, Finn was busy with Rachel, and Santana was lezzing it up in some colony.<p>

That was cool. Noah wanted to make it on his own. After working in Columbus for awhile, saving his money by living in a shitty apartment with three other guys, working his ass off, and indulging in an experiment or two now that his Ma couldn't give him crap anymore, he bought a bus ticket to New York and left.

Same working his ass off, same shitty apartment with strangers, a whole new level of experimentation. And the music. God, the music!

High on the music and the feel, the smell of bodies dancing all around him, Noah ran into the one person he'd forgotten was in this city and promptly grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

Pushing him away, Kurt wiped his mouth off and shouted over the music, "Who the fuck are you?"

Noah supposed he did look different with longer, pink hair and no mohawk to speak of. "It's me, man," he shouted back, "Noah Puckerman. From glee?"

"Oh," Kurt mouthed, recognition flashing across his face. "Why did you do that?"

Without answering Kurt's question, Noah grinned, "C'mon, dude, dance with me! For old times' sake?"

Kurt had barely nodded before Noah pulled him close and started dancing all up on him. Kurt stiffened for half a second before playing along and then leaning toward Noah's ear and asking, "Are you on something, Puck? E?"

He laughed and shook his head, wondering if Kurt had any experience with illicit activities after leaving his goody-two shoes life in Ohio. "I get in enough trouble sober, babe. And it's Noah now. Puck was so high school."

"Well, Noah," Kurt replied, slipping his arms over Noah's shoulders, "if you're not high, what are you doing kissing me and dancing like this with me?"

"Wanna," Noah shrugged, twining his arms up Kurt's damp-with-sweat back and pulling him even closer, so their legs were interleaved and a particularly bold roll of the hips from either of them would make the other _very _happy. "Wanted you so bad in high school, man."

"You-you did?" Kurt asked, losing the rhythm for a moment before Noah dropped his hands to Kurt's hips and helped him out.

Nodding, Noah leaned forward, capturing those lips again and grinning as Kurt returned the kiss. Oh, yeah. This was gonna be epic.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just passing through New York on his way from London to Westerville, so he didn't bother letting any of his American friends know he was in town. It was just an overnight layover - sixteen hours due to the absolute paucity of flights into small-town Ohio - so he booked a hotel room and got a taxi of his favorite restaurants.<p>

While he was waiting for a table, someone called, "Blaine Warbler?"

Grinning because it had been so long since anyone had called him that, Blaine turned to see a tall guy with short, curly, _pink _hair approach him. "That's you, right, dude?"

Finally recognizing the voice better than the face, Blaine asked, "Puck? From McKinley?"

"Yeah, hey," the man grinned, sticking out his hand and shaking Blaine's with a firm grip. "Oh, man, you gotta come sit with us!"

"With whom?" Blaine asked, a little startled that Puck had yet to let go of his hand.

"Everyone," Puck replied, leading Blaine back into the restaurant. At a large table in the back sat a raucous group of young adults, each of them familiar. "It's our five-year glee reunion."

"It's only been four-"

"Since we made it to Nationals the first time, duh," Puck replied, pushing Blaine ahead of him and saying, "Hey, look who I found!"

Everyone looked over at him and Kurt, who had been sitting next to an empty chair, jumped up, crying, "Blaine! I didn't know you were going to be in town!"

"Just for the night," he explained, engulfed in a warm hug. Breathing in the still-familiar scent of Kurt, Blaine sighed, wishing he hadn't given this man up while he still had him. The two relationships he'd had in the mean time didn't mean nearly as much to him as Kurt did.

Then, to his complete surprise, while Mercedes and Rachel and everyone else hugged Blaine hello, Kurt backed up and fit himself under Puck's arm, his own arm snaking around to hold onto Puck's waist. No, Blaine would not have seen that one coming.

Kurt sat in between Puck and the chair they'd pulled up for Blaine, asking him all about London and telling him, "Oh, Noah and I have been together almost two years. We're moving in together once his lease expires in June."

"I certainly was surprised," Blaine admitted, poking sadly at the cheesecake Mercedes had talked him into.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and whispered, "To tell the truth, honey, so was I. I was still waiting for you to come back when Noah and I met again. I fell in love."

Blaine smiled, trying not to feel so sad. None of this was Kurt's fault and it wasn't like Blaine was sticking around in New York anyway. "I'm happy for you," he told Kurt, finding a little bit of peace when he realized he meant it.

* * *

><p>Kurt started talking to Blaine more often since seeing him in the city, and their friendly relationship blossomed again. In fact, Kurt had let Blaine know about the opportunity that brought him back to New York, this time for good. When Kurt asked his boyfriend if Blaine could stay with them for a few days while he looked for a place to live, Noah shrugged and said, "Sure, babe, but don't think you're getting out of sexy times while he's here. You know I can't go-"<p>

"How the hell are we going to adopt kids eventually," Kurt asked, sitting on his boyfriend's lap, "if you can't go more than forty-eight hours without sex?"

"Get a lock for the bedroom door an invest in an espresso machine," Noah replied with a laugh, closing his eyes as Kurt worked his fingers through Noah's (now natural-colored) hair.

On the second day of Blaine's visit, Kurt came home to the sound of voices yelling and the loud shriek of a whistle above a roaring crowd. Stepping out of the hallway and into the living room, Kurt found his boyfriend and his friend both crouched on the couch, staring at the TV. The ref said something with hand gestures and both men jumped up, roaring and bumping chests excitedly before plopping back down onto the couch and talking animatedly about whatever had just happened.

Kurt slipped into the kitchen to get dinner started and smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be as awkward as he had feared.

* * *

><p>Noah decided that Kurt's ex was a pretty cool dude and that if they had met under different circumstances, they might have made an awesome couple. Blaine was just the right mixture of button up and let-loose and he wasn't afraid to show it, unlike how Kurt could get sometimes, like he was so uptight it hurt. Not that Noah didn't love Kurt - he fucking loved that guy so hard he could barely breathe sometimes. He just thought, he could totally see why Kurt had been with Blaine before.<p>

So after Blaine found a place and moved out, but still came over pretty often to watch the game or hang out with Kurt or something, when Kurt brought up the idea of spicing up their sex life, Noah automatically guessed, "You want a threesome with Blaine."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking completely shocked and okay, maybe Noah had been wrong. "N-no! I was just going to suggest recording ourselves or handcuffs or something. Do _you _want a threesome with Blaine?"

"Well..." Noah said. "Threesomes are...well, they're awesome and it's not like you would agree to bringing in a girl, and we both like him and he's not seeing anyone right now and-"

"You want to!" Kurt cried, but he was smiling a little bit, so Noah figured that was a good sign Kurt wasn't going to punch him or dump him or anything. "What, exactly, would you want?"

Flushing at the thought, because maybe he'd thought of it before, Noah shrugged and said, "I dunno. He a top or...?"

"Either," Kurt replied, sitting closer to Noah, more than a little eager.

"I - I mean I could top him maybe, while he went down on you? Or something?" Noah suggested, feeling incredibly stupid. "Nevermind."

"_No _nevermind," Kurt insisted. "Next time I see him, I'll float the subject, see how well it goes over."

"Why?" Noah asked suspiciously. "'Cause you still wanna get with him?"

"Because I love you, Noah," Kurt insisted, pulling him into a kiss, "and I want us to have incredible adventures together while we're still young. Plus I trust Blaine. I don't think I could do something like this with a stranger."

"Oh," Noah nodded, leaning his head against Kurt's. "Well, that's a'ight, I guess."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, putting just the slightest bit of heat in that kiss before pulling away.

* * *

><p>"So, there's rules," Kurt explained, sipping his coffee and watching Blaine's face. "Like, only I get to top Noah and if anyone wants to stop for any reason we'll have a safe word-"<p>

"Let me think about it?" Blaine asked, needing to be anywhere nut here right now. "I mean, I don't know if I could be with you like that again and not feel...something."

"I'll always have feelings for you, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely, taking Blaine's hand and making him shiver. "But I have a life with Noah now and I love him too. If this is too difficult, I understand completely. No hard feelings."

Two days later, after going over everything in his head, Blaine decided it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up - he'd get to be with Kurt again and he'd get to be with Kurt's very hot boyfriend, who Blaine may or may not have had a crush on since seeing him play in one of the McKinely championship football games.

Plus, it had been about a year since he'd gotten laid, so it really was about time.

Rules were agreed upon, a few drinks were had, and then Blaine was naked in his friends' bedroom with a man on either side of him, holding on tight to Kurt below him and grunting in time with Noah's thrusts above him while his friends kissed each other over his shoulder.

It was fucking awesome.

* * *

><p>"As much as I love having Blaine here," Noah murmured into Kurt's mouth as they sat making out on their couch after dinner, "this whole you-and-me thing is my favorite."<p>

"You're just saying that," Kurt pointed out, rolling his hips, "because I usually do all the work."

"Is sleeping with me really all that much work?" Noah asked with a laugh, nuzzling Kurt's neck and trying to decide whether of not to leave a hickey today. A knock at the door made him groan and let Kurt go, willing away his hard-on for better use some other time.

Kurt looked out through the peephole and laughed. "Speak of the devil!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was happy to see his friend until Blaine looked up and Kurt could see red rims around his eyes, like he'd been crying, and he looked a little green. "Oh, god," Kurt cried, grabbing Blaine around the shoulders and pulling him into the apartment. "Who died?"<p>

"No one," Blaine insisted, though he let Kurt steer him into sitting on one of the dining chairs. "But I do have - well, I have news..." he replied cryptically. Kurt tilted his head, waiting for this news, but Blaine seemed to be having a difficult time spitting it out. He kept opening and closing his mouth, taking a breath to say something and then just letting it out.

"Just say it, dude," Noah insisted, crouching down in front of Blaine and it struck Kurt that his boyfriend must really care about his friend. He wasn't sure whether he should be jealous or happy or what.

And then Blaine sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Noah rocked back on his heels, grabbing the arm of Blaine's chair so he wouldn't fall over and Kurt felt himself wobbling a little, too. "I didn't know you could..."

"I didn't either," Blaine admitted, wiping on of his eyes with the rough-looking wool sleeve of his coat. "And we were safe and everything but something went wrong because the only sex I've had in the past year has been with you."

Kurt thought Blaine was speaking to both of them, but when he looked over, Blaine and Noah were sharing a long, important look. Given what they had done, Noah had to be the father. His condom must've leaked or something one of the times and now Kurt's live-in boyfriend was Blaine's baby daddy. Kurt left the room as he tried to figure out what on earth was going on and how exactly he felt about it.

* * *

><p>Blaine accepted the hug when Noah pulled him into it, bending down to reach where the guy knelt on the floor in front of him. "It's gonna be okay," Noah whispered, squeezing Blaine tighter. "It'll be fine, dude. You'll see."<p>

Blaine nodded against Noah's shoulder and then pulled back, looking for Kurt. He wasn't in the room. "Oh god," Blaine sighed, pushing Noah further away, "Kurt hates me now! I swear, I never meant for this to happen."

"Yeah," Noah nodded as he got up off the ground, giving Blaine a fond look as he went. "I'm gonna talk to him. You stay here, okay? I wanna take responsibility for this, so don't disappear on me."

After a long, hard stare Blaine nodded before dropping his head down into his hands. Fairly certain Blaine would stay put, Noah slipped back into the apartment after Kurt, scared to death that this pregnancy meant the end of them.

He found his boyfriend in the bathroom, leaning over the sink like he might be sick.

Carefully, Noah approached Kurt and murmured, "I'm not going to leave you, Babe. I won't. Not even over this."

"You can't just forget this happ-"

"I'm not," Noah replied, running his hand down Kurt's back. "Blaine's our friend and I wanna take care of him, Kurt, but I want to be with _you_."

Kurt shrugged with one shoulder and said softly, "We did always talk about kids..."

Nodding, Noah leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly. "What do you want to do?"

"I...This sounds stupid, but I keep thinking we can't leave Blaine alone in this. The baby couldn't be mine, it's not. But I'd like to be with you - the both of you - if you'll let me."

"The both...?" Noah asked, possibilities running through his mind until he centered on the memory of lying in bed, wrapped around Blaine and smiling at Kurt beyond him, happy and sated. "We can try," Noah nodded. "We can totally try, Kurt. I want to try."

Kurt nodded with a sigh and put himself in Noah's arms for a moment. "I can't wait to meet your kid, Noah."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>It took Blaine a long time to realize that Kurt and Noah hadn't invited him into their lives out of pity or some heavy sense of responsibility. They both treated him like some sort of prince. Kurt talked about designing a line of baby clothes and Noah wouldn't stop making cakes and brisket and things, despite Kurt's insistence he make healthier foods.<p>

He felt like maybe, just maybe, this would work out.


	2. Jul 4 Daddy, where do babies come from?

This was written for the gleempreg. livejournal. com weekly writing mpreg challenge 7-4 to 7-10-11

Prompt: Daddy, where to babies come from?

Theme: Firsts

Pairing: Kurt/Puck

Rating: PG

This takes place in my _Ginger Tea and Apologies _'verse.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Jake asked, his high voice curious as he watched Kurt load the dishwasher of their tiny kitchen in their small off-campus apartment.<p>

Sighing as he finished his chore, Kurt looked over at his son. This was the first time Jake had asked about the birds and the bees and Kurt guessed at five years old it was about time for him to do so.

Glad Noah wasn't here to dirty his words, Kurt sat down next to Jake and said, "Well, it takes two grown-ups to make a baby. Usually it takes one girl grown-up and one boy grown-up but you were special because your Dad and I are both boy grown-ups and we made you together."

Jake seemed to think over this for a minute before asking, "But _how_ did you make me?"

Kurt sighed and wondered whether or not he could just fall back on the stork tale. Jake wasn't ready to know about sex. He was only five! Finally he just decided to say, "There's a special hug that grown-ups do and if they do it a certain way, their ... um ... well they mix together and a baby is made. It's like how you've got my color eyes but Dad's nose. We made you together and then you grew in Dad's belly until you were ready to be born."

"Are you and Dad making another baby?" Jake asked, picking at the hem on Kurt's vest until he pulled it away from his son gently.

"No," Kurt replied, "why would you think that?"

Moving onto playing with a take-out menu on the table, Jake said, "Because last night I wanted ... I wanted a glass of water and I came to ask you for one and you said it was time for yours and Dad's special hugs so I had to go back to bed."

Kurt groaned a little and looked away from his son, remembering almost being caught very clearly. At least he'd still been wearing pants, unlike Noah, who'd hurried to cover himself up. Turning to Jake now, Kurt said, "Grown-ups can have special hugs without making babies, too. Don't worry, Jake. We're not having another baby anytime soon."

"Why not?"

Oh, the endless litany if whys! "Remember how we talked about money and about how Dad and I don't have very much right now?" Jake nodded vigorously. "Well, it wouldn't be fair of us to make another baby if we didn't have enough money for diapers and things for it." Not to mention the fact that having Jake had almost killed Noah in the first place. No, if they were ever going to have another kid, it would be through a surrogate, but using one of Noah's eggs, of course.

Then Jake surprised Kurt by asking, "If I save up all my allowance, can I have a baby brother?"

Hugging his son, Kurt smiled and said, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it doesn't work that way. Let's just have fun being the family we are right now, okay?"

Jake hugged him back and said, "Okay, Daddy," in that way that never failed to make Kurt smile.


	3. Jul 11 Teen pregnancy and miscarriage

**Title**: Maybe Someday  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Finn/Puck, Carole  
><strong>Warning<strong>: underage sex mentioned, slash, miscarriage  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine at all

**Author Notes**: This was written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#3) over at gleempreg. livejournal. com  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Angst  
><strong>Prompt(s)<strong>: Miscarriage, Teen pregnancy scare

**Summary**: It was an accident of boredom, really. Puck never meant to knock up his best friend or put him in the hospital.

* * *

><p>It was an accident of boredom, really, when Puck thought about it, hand on Finn's back as the guy puked into the cracked-yellow toilet bowl of his mom's late-seventies decorated bathroom. This was what happened when you left a guy like Puck alone with his best friend and no supervision every day for the entire summer. It didn't matter that he was almost fifteen and so was Finn. Both of their moms were stupid to have left them to their own devices or whatever.<p>

"You alright, man?" Puck asked his best friend, wiping the sweat off Finn's brow with one clammy palm. "That it?"

"Yeah," Finn groaned, sitting back and resting against Puck – who the fuck said _that_ was okay? – before he said, "Thanks, babe."

"I told you to cut it with that 'babe' crap, Hudson," Puck hissed in response, but he didn't push Finn away or anything. He wasn't that heartless, especially since it was his fault Hudson was like this. Or his mom's fault. Whatever. "It's not like we're boyfriends."

Finn lifted his eyes to meet Puck's and shit, man, was he about to cry or something? Damn it.

Holding Finn closer and kissing his temple, Puck whispered, "Sorry, Finn. I didn't mean it. I love you or whatever."

"Love you, too," Finn sighed, rubbing his belly as he set his head back against Puck's shoulder. "We're really doing this?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, putting his hand over Finn's on the guy's stomach. "We just have to figure out how to tell our moms."

Finn laughed a little humorlessly and scoffed, "Shit."

* * *

><p>When Puck's phone rang in the middle of the night and he saw it was Finn, he almost didn't answer. The dude probably just wanted to complain about how he didn't have any ice cream left or whatever. But since he'd called instead of texting, Puck started to get a bad feeling and picked up before it could go to voicemail.<p>

"What, dude?"

"I…" Finn just about choked, and yeah, okay, something was definitely wrong.

Heart beating heavily in his chest, Puck sat up out of bed and asked, "What is it, Finn?"

The guy took a harsh breath and said something that sounded like, "S'wrong. S'mthin's wrong. I… Fuck! It hurts, Noah! There's blood…"

"Shit," Puck breathed, knowing if anyone had to keep it together right now it was him. Finn was impossible with these things. "Go wake up your mom," he ordered, pulling on his Converse and an old sweatshirt. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Whad'do I tell her?"

"I don't know, man," Puck replied softly, opening his window and climbing down the trellis to the driveway below. "The truth?"

"Then she'll know we…"

Puck would have laughed if he wasn't so scared about what might be happening to his boy and their kid. "Too late to worry about that, babe. Just go wake her up, okay?"

As soon as Finn mumbled, "Okay," Puck hung up and pocketed his phone so he could sprint down the street and through a few back yards, cutting the two streets between his and Finn's.

He got there just as the light in the front room turned on, so Puck banged on the front door, calling, "Hey, it's me! Lemme in! It's Puck!" In the distance a siren wailed, and oh, fuck. Carole Hudson was a nurse. She wouldn't have called an ambulance unless Finn really needed one.

Maybe it wasn't coming to get Finn.

Puck kept pounding on the door until Carole opened it, frowning at him as she said, "It's the middle of the night, Noah! What are you doing here?"

"Finn called me, Mrs. H," Puck replied, pushing his way past her so he could get to Finn. The dude was laying on the living room couch clutching his stomach, his lower half wrapped in his cowboy comforter. "I'm here, dude. I'm here."

Finn nodded and reached out with one hand, but he didn't open his eyes, instead grimacing and clutching Puck's arm tightly. The sirens were getting closer as Carole kneeled down beside them, petting Finn's sweat-soaked hair away from his face. "He won't tell me what's wrong bit there's too much blood here."

"Fuck," Puck swore softly, frowning at Finn, whose eyes were closed tightly. "He's pregnant. Sorry, Mrs. H."

"He's…" Carole started to say before Puck could see her brain working through the information. "I see. Oh! Oh, god! He's miscarrying..."

"No," Finn insisted and Jesus, those sirens were getting close. "No, 'm not! It's somethin' else!"

As Carole shook her head and scrambled up to go meet the ambulance, Puck grabbed Finn by the head and kissed his lips, his face, whatever. "It'll be fine, Finn," he promised, watching blood seep through Finn's cowboy blanket. "It'll be fine."

And then a big guy was pulling Puck away and shoving him at Carole while a woman shined a light in Finn's eyes and pulled away a blanket to reveal his dark-soaked pajama bottoms. Puck felt like he was gonna be sick.

Quicker than Puck could think, his best friend was swaddled with miles of gauze and shit and loaded onto a stretcher. Carole pushed a set of keys into his hands and said, "Follow us in my car, Noah. Okay?"

Licking his lips nervously as Finn disappeared from the house, Puck nodded, even though he didn't have his license. Carole knew he'd been driving his mom's car when Sarah needed to be picked up from school and Ruth was working the evening shift.

Carole rushed after her son and then Puck was alone in the house, staring at the small, rusty stain on Carole's yellow couch. How? How was he supposed to drive knowing his best friend was dying because of him?

It was boredom's fault. Boredom had led to porn which had led to handjobs and making out which had led to sex. Sex had gotten Finn pregnant. Go figure, Puck had to have a best friend who was one of the one-in-a-thousand dudes who could get pregnant.

But now he probably wasn't anymore. Instead, he was bleeding to death in an ambulance that Puck had to figure out how to follow while his hands wouldn't stop shaking. How?

Putting thoughts of the kid he thought he was going to have out of his mind, Puck took a deep breath and left the house, thinking it absurd he thought to lock the door behind him. He got into and started Carole's Ford, backing out carefully and following the sirens through the empty Lima streets and toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Finn wanted to sleep forever, drawn down into comfortable depths of unconsciousness where everything was fuzzy and warm and nothing hurt and his mother wouldn't yell at him. He couldn't quite remember why she would yell at him, but he was sure it had something to do with Puck. Puck always got him in trouble, ever since they were little. Was it Finn's fault that every time Puck opened his mouth, what came out sounded like such a good idea?<p>

What was it this time? God, it was bothering Finn that he couldn't remember. Firecrackers in the school toilets? Ding-dong ditch? Nailing furniture on that one kid's roof?

Oh, wait.

No.

No, no, no, no.

Finn couldn't be remembering right, could he?

It was just a stupid nightmare and as soon as he could struggle out of sleep, Finn would be able to see that it wasn't true. None of it was true.

If none of it was true, why did he feel so … sad?

He felt the tears rolling down from the sides of his eyes before he felt anything else, the droplets tickling his skin as they fell, wetting the pillow on either side of his head and making someone whisper beside him, "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay." The voice said and Finn couldn't quite tell who it was, since they were whispering. It sounded kinda like Puck, but he was being much nicer than normal.

"Is it…?" Finn asked without opening his eyes, his throat raw and dry. "The…?"

"Gone," the voice supplied, pulling Finn closer when he couldn't help but let out a sob.

It was an accident in the first place. Finn should be happy about this right? Even if he and Puck were still trying to decide whether or not to keep it, he should be happy that he didn't have to deal.

He just felt drained and so, so sad.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Puck said, and Finn could tell it was him now – it smelled like him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to do this to you."

Taking a long, shuddering breath, Finn nodded against Puck's hoodie and opened his eyes, the hospital lights too brightly harsh. Blinking, he asked, "Where's my mom?"

"Getting some breakfast," Puck replied, pushing Finn back against the mattress, the light behind him reminding Finn of all those careless, sweaty summer afternoons. "She'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Finn nodded, reaching his hand out for Puck's and holding onto him for dear life. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Finn and his mom never really talked about it, except for her telling him to be careful in the future and giving him a concerned look whenever he said he was going over to Puck's house. The only thing that made any of this better was the doctor telling Finn the baby didn't develop right – it never had a brain – and there was nothing he could have done.<p>

"Am I stupid to want to try again?" Finn asked after sneaking into Puck's room in the middle of the night and joining him in his bed. "I'm stupid, right?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, pulling Finn closer, "but I totally get what you mean, dude."

Finn sighed and turned over so he could count the glow-in-the-dark stars on Puck's ceiling, too. "Maybe when we're older. I just want this feeling to go the fuck away."

"Me too," Puck replied, turning to bury his face in Finn's neck. "Dude?" he asked, muffled against Finn's skin in that way that made Finn feel warm all over.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get taller?"

Finn chuckled a little and got his arm under Puck's neck so he could hold his best friend closer. "I totally did. In a few months, I'm gonna be taller than you."

Sleepily, Puck wrapped his arm across Finn's chest and replied, "Never gonna happen."

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you thought!<em>


	4. Jul 11 Bonus Custody Battles

**Title:** Best Laid Plans  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 (language and slight sex)  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: Puck/OMC, Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: parental kidnap  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#3) over at gleempreg.

**Theme**: Angst  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: custody battles

**Summary**: Puck just wanted his business to be his business and his family to be his family. Why couldn't his son's other father understand that?

* * *

><p>Puck didn't mean to have a one night stand. He really didn't that time. He'd gone out with Finn and Kurt – who was home for winter break – with every intention of just sticking close to his boys all night. Somehow they ended up at a gay club in Dayton and somehow Puck started flirting with this one dude, who said his name was Barry or Larry or something. It was hard to hear.<p>

While Kurt danced with some blonde and Finn struck up a conversation with a chick who was obviously there with her gay best friend, Puck let Barry lead him into the bathroom and push him into the big handicapped stall on the end. It was cool. Larry or whatever was a really good kisser and he tasted like margarita-flavored tequila and god, those hands were amazing.

"Wanna fuck you so bad," Barry growled, pulling at Puck's pants and usually Puck topped – hey, he was a stud – but it had been awhile since he'd gotten any action, so he agreed.

"Sure, dude. Just not bareback."

"Course not," Larry snorted, kissing Puck once more before getting his pants down around his ankles and pushing his chest against the cold tile wall.

Puck heard the condom wrapper open and felt the guy push slick fingers into him before pressing that tell-tale feel of crinkly plastic against Puck's entrance. And then Barry or whoever was in, pressing deep and jerking Puck off and fuck, he'd missed this.

When they were done, he and Larry exchanged numbers and shared one last kiss before Puck went off to find his friends again, feeling sore but satisfied.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, Puck had a son. He'd thought about calling Barry or Larry or whoever several times a day since he'd found out he was four months pregnant, but the guy had never called him either. It felt like too much time had gone by and anyway, Puck was a lone wolf. He could do the single dad thing, no sweat.<p>

* * *

><p>Four years later, Puck had worked himself up from a salesman at a stupid Lima department store to a legit, like, business man and got himself transferred to New York. Finn said, "Look Kurt up when you get there, man. He'll want to see how big T.J. has gotten!" so Puck sighed and called the dude up.<p>

* * *

><p>Six months later, Kurt moved in with them and a year after that they got gay married and everything. Then Kurt tried adopting TJ and everything went to shit.<p>

"What do you mean, you've got another paternal claim?" Puck asked the moronic clerk. "I'm T.J.'s only parent. Kurt's my husband. What's the big?"

"The 'big'," the clerk frowned at him, "is a claim by a Mr. Gary Halloway that Thomas James is his son as well. He's filed claims in several states looking for the boy."

"Oh, Jesus," Puck sighed, turning to Kurt and explaining, "I thought his name was Barry, like, this whole time."

Speaking up again, the clerk said, "If you'd like to refute this claim, I suggest you hire a lawyer to contact Mr. Halloway for you. Here's his contact information."

Puck stared at her somewhat blindly while Kurt took the paper she offered and said, "Thank you for your time," before pulling Puck up and out of his seat.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, babe," Puck whispered as they watched T.J. sleep from the doorway of his room. "How did that dude ever figure out he was my baby daddy? It's not like I told him."<p>

Heaving a guilty sigh, Kurt said, "I think Finn might have told him. He was talking for awhile about how the guy should know he got you pregnant, or whatever, but then I didn't hear anything else about it."

"He's my kid, Kurt," Puck insisted, that fierce protective feeling (that Kurt called his mama-bear instinct) rough and painful in his chest. "He's our kid. Some loser who had sex with me in a bathroom six years ago shouldn't have a say in what happens to him."

"I agree," Kurt replied, kissing the back of one of Puck's hands. "Don't worry. We've got some money saved up. We'll hire a lawyer and everything will get sorted out."

Puck nodded and tried not to let tears well up in his eyes at the thought of someone other than himself and Kurt being a parent to T.J. It wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Look, I knew Mr. Halloway for all of maybe an hour, tops," Puck explained to the judge. "I figured it was my prerogative not to tell him and go this alone. It's not like he ever called me back either."<p>

"Your Honor, if I may," Gary broke in from across the table, holding hands with his perfect redheaded wife, "I would like to point out that I met Allison the very next day. She made me see that my previous behavior was despicable and while I would like to put my past behind me, a child's well-being is on the line. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"While I find your intentions honorable," the judge replied, giving Puck a warm look that made him grab onto Kurt's hand, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "I fail to see how your bid for full custody of Thomas Puckerman is in his best interest, as it would take a five year old boy away from the only parents he's ever known."

Gary nodded and replied, "We can provide Thomas a loving, stable home with both a mother and a father, Your Honor. Mr. Puckerman has only a same-sex life partner and a questionable history."

"Husband," Kurt pointed out. "We've been legally married for six months and I can honestly say I love T.J. just as much as Noah does. I've known him since he was born, Mr. Halloway, which you and your wife cannot say."

"I do see here," the judge said, looking through her papers, "that Mr. Puckerman does have an arrest record."

"Your Honor," Puck's lawyer broke in, "that arrest was for minor marijuana possession two years before T.J. was conceived. Surely now that the substance is legal in several states, and since Mr. Puckerman has refrained from all substance use since finding out he was pregnant, such an arrest is irrelevant?"

"Hmm," the judge replied, clearly not convinced. "And then there are the results of the paternity test, which I cannot ignore."

Puck's heart sank, even though Kurt squeezed his hand tightly. This was not going his way at all. He had to practically strangle Kurt's hand and bite the inside of his cheek not to go absolutely fucking postal on everyone else in the room.

"I'm recommending partial custody," the judge decided. Fuck. "Thomas' primary residence will remain with Mr. Puckerman, but he is to be allowed four weeks of visitations per year with the Halloway family, the timing of which to be agreed to between yourselves and a New York social worker."

"But-" Puck tried to argue despite his lawyer's insistent glare ordering him to stay quiet.

"There will be no discussion," the judge replied, closing her files. "That is my ruling. My decision can be appealed through the proper channels."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Gary said, the big suck-up. As soon as the judge left, he turned to Puck and said, "Well, I'm not happy that my son will still be living with you two, but I'm glad to be seeing him at all. My lawyer will contact your lawyer to set up a time T.J. can come visit us down in Ohio."

"That will be fine," Kurt answered for them, as if he could tell Puck was about a millisecond away from throwing punches. "We'll be going now."

Out in the hallway, Puck punched the wall of the courthouse instead, insisting, "This fucking sucks!"

"It could have been much worse, Noah," Kurt insisted, pulling him into a tight hug. "There are some judges who would see the fact that we're a gay couple as reason enough to take T.J. away from us, even if _I_ was his biological father."

"Mmm," Puck agreed, his face buried in Kurt's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go pick the kid up from daycare. I wanna see his stupid face."

Kurt chuckled and said, "Maybe you should keep the comments degrading our son to yourself when we're in the courthouse, hmm?"

Puck scoffed, but secretly agreed with his husband. Kurt had an infuriating knack for being right about everything.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt said, getting the airline employee's attention, "excuse me. My son was supposed to be arriving on the flight from Columbus. Could you call and ask where he is?"<p>

The clerk nodded and picked up the phone, asking, "Name of the child?"

"Thomas Puckerman," Kurt replied, biting nervously on one of his nails. T.J. was supposed to be here by now. Puck was kicking himself over and over that his big meeting conflicted with the time T.J. was supposed to be getting back from Gary's, but Kurt had assured him everything was going to be okay. It was fine. The kid was only twenty minutes late. He was probably giving the flight attendants a hard time about using the rest room. T.J. was at a stage where he very much valued his privacy, even if at six years old, he wasn't allowed very much yet.

"Sir?" the clerk said, getting Kurt's attention. "My records show that Thomas didn't get on the plane in Columbus. Perhaps his guardian on the other end missed the flight? It happens sometimes, with kids."

Heart racing, Kurt nodded, "Yeah. That has to be it. Thanks for looking."

Stalking away from the podium and muttering curse words to himself, Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the Halloway's home number. When he got directed to voicemail, he said, "Hi, this is Kurt Puckerman, wondering why my son wasn't on the flight like he was supposed to be. If you need money for a replacement ticket, I'd be happy to buy another on the next available flight. Give me a call back when you get this."

He still hadn't heard from them and it was almost time for Noah to get home, so Kurt called his father and asked him to go down to Dayton to check on T.J. for him. By the time Noah did get home, Burt had called back and said, "Yeah, kid. The house is completely empty. It looks like they up and moved."

"Oh my god!" Kurt cried. "Call the police there," he insisted, looking up in a panic when Noah came in, his happy face falling. "I'll call our social worker."

"You got it, bud," Burt replied, hanging up.

When Kurt explained the situation to his husband, he was glad it was only the kitchen window that got smashed in Noah's fit of parental rage. "I knew it! I knew this shared custody shit was a bad fucking idea! That bastard took my son!"

"We'll get him back," Kurt insisted, dialing the social worker's number. "I promise, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Three weeks and one disastrous amber alert later, T.J. was still gone and Puck was going insane. He tried to distract himself with anything – work, sex, alcohol – to dull the pain of losing his son. "It's just not right," he told his husband as they were lying together naked in bed after a third round. "It's not right.<p>

"It's really not," Kurt agreed, settling his head against Puck's shoulder. "It's too quiet."

* * *

><p>Nine months later, Puck had a daughter and the authorities still hadn't found his son. "I feel like we're replacing him," he told his husband as Kurt laid Joanna down in her crib for the first time. "Like even if the good-for-nothing cops find him, T.J. won't be ours anymore. Or even mine. She's ours and I hate feeling like that's somehow better."<p>

"Life goes on, Noah," Kurt said softly, brushing his hair out of his face, "and you know I love T.J. like he was my own. No one could replace him."

* * *

><p>Joanna was three and Mikey was eight months old when someone saw T.J. in a California suburb. A week later he was home in New York, insisting, "I never forgot you guys. I just couldn't remember how to get home. I tried and I tried, I swear."<p>

Puck held his nine-year-old close and didn't care that he was crying in front of all the TV cameras and crap. "I know you did, buddy, I know you did."

Kurt hugged the boy next, telling him, "Welcome home, little monster. We missed you so much."

"Dad," T.J. complained, blushing and looking around at all the onlookers, "I'm too old to be called that!"

"Too bad," Kurt replied with a smile, fixing T.J.'s hair. "I have four years of teasing to make up for."

Puck laughed and brought his family inside, away from the press and the bystanders, so he could introduce T.J. to his siblings and marvel in the fact that his son had finally come home.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't ashamed to say that he openly wept when Alison and Gary Halloway were sentenced to nineteen months and five years in prison, respectively. It had been a long time and a lot of heartache coming, but his family was complete again and Kurt couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the occasion.<p> 


	5. Jul 17 Surprise pregnancy after adoption

**Title:** It's not food poisoning  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 (language)  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: Blaine/Puck, Blaine/Kurt friendship  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Shameless fluff, slight angst  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: mpreg  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#4) over at gleempreg on livejournal.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1300

**Theme**: Adoption  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Surprise pregnancy after adoption

**Summary**: Blaine feels like the world's worst adoptive father for being sick so long and leaving his daughter's care to Noah. Well, it turns out his illness wasn't food poisoning after all...

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe," Noah said, sticking his head through the doorway and looking Blaine up and down while Blaine lay exhausted on the bathroom floor. "Since you're obviously still sick, I'll take the kid to daycare on my way to the site. Need anything before I go?"<p>

Blaine wanted to say something glib like, "Antibiotics," but all he could manage was a groan and a subtle shake of his head. He'd been throwing up for three days, Noah wouldn't let him anywhere near their five-month-old daughter in case it was contagious, and Blaine felt like the most useless parent on the planet. Michelle had been fool to entrust him with her unplanned-for-baby.

Thank god for his husband! Noah had really stepped up, taking over the baby duties and even tending to Blaine a little in the few breaks he had from giving Lily the attention she needed.

"Okay, that's it," Blaine told himself, hauling his achy bones out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom where his phone was sitting. He called the one person he knew would be home in the middle of the day, "Kurt?"

"What is it?" Kurt replied, his voice sharp and a touch annoyed.

Putting on his best pitiful voice, Blaine asked, "Could you drive me to the doctor?" He and Kurt had been best friends for a long time - before, during and after their failed romance. He could count on Kurt's help, no matter what.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked and now Blaine could tell he was moving, probably gathering his things to leave the house. Yes! Blaine still had it! "Is Lily okay?"

"She's fine," Blaine insisted, "but I've got a stomach bug or something and Noah won't let me anywhere near her and I miss my baby, Kurt!"

"Ah," Kurt said in understanding, and that was definitely the sound of him closing and locking his door. "Hence the needing a ride to the doctor's."

"Exactly," Blaine groaned, feeling another wave of nausea about to hit. He would have to remember to bring something to puke into so Kurt wouldn't bitch at him for getting his upholstery dirty.

* * *

><p>Pregnant.<p>

The word echoed around in Blaine's head for a good fifteen seconds before it actually clicked. Frowning at the doctor, Blaine insisted, "I can't be. My husband and I had all those tests done years ago. They all came back negative so we adopted. I can't..."

"The results are very clear, Blaine," the doctor said sympathetically. "One of your fertility doctors must have been mistaken. You're definitely pregnant. These HCG levels are very indicative. I'd say you're at least eight weeks along. We'll know better when we do an ultrasound to measure the fetus."

Oh, god. This was all way too much. Now there was talk of fetuses? Lily was only five months old! How could they possibly take care of another baby? At the same time, he and Noah had been dreaming about having their own child practically since they started sleeping together. Okay, then. They could do this. He could do this.

"Um, do I need some vitamins or something?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "I'll write you a prescription for vitamins and for a mild anti-emetic. It should help reduce the nausea and allow you to eat a healthy diet."

"Thanks," Blaine sighed, letting the doctor leave before heaving himself up out of his chair and wondering how the hell he was going to tell his husband about this.

Out in the waiting room, Kurt stood up when he saw Blaine, asking, "How did it go?"

"Well, I'm not dying," Blaine replied with a weary smile. "I should tell Noah first, though."

"Sure," Kurt nodded, rolling his eyes. Kurt had never really been enthusiastic about Blaine's relationship with Noah Puckerman, but he respected it and that was all Blaine asked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe? You wanna beer?" Noah called from the kitchen while Blaine sank down into the sofa, preparing to deliver the news. Lily was finally asleep, the medication the doctor gave him had worked wonders and allowed Blaine to actually enjoy dinner for the first time in three days, and Noah was asking if he wanted a beer.<p>

"Um, no," Blaine called back, which he knew would get him the funny eyebrow-raise when his husband got back in the room.

"Playin' it safe with the stomach bug?"

Blaine shook his head and patted the cushion next to him, resting his head down in Noah's lap and looking up at the man like he did most nights.

"Um, I'm not sick."

"Thank god," Noah smirked, bending down to plant a dirty kiss on Blaine's lips. "I've been waiting like, four days to do that."

Blaine smiled, that familiar flutter of love in his chest.

"So, was it food poisoning or something? Maybe you're allergic? My Nana Connie was allergic to all sorts of things. This one time, right? She ate this jello salad and-"

"Please spare me the gory details," Blaine insisted, pulling Noah down by the back of his head for another kiss. "And I'm not allergic. It's something else entirely."

"What?" Noah smiled, running a hand back through Blaine's hair. "What is it, babe?"

"First, let me be clear," he began, trying to fight the urge to ramble since Noah had little patience for it. In fact, their first kiss had been Noah trying to get Blaine to shut up about something or other. "I love Lily with all my heart."

"Okay," Noah nodded, raising one eyebrow in question. "What are you getting at?"

"Alright," Blaine continued, trying to ignore the way Noah was staring at him so he could get this out. "So, I love Lily with all my heart, even though she's not biologically ours. I'm sure you feel the same," he paused to allow for Noah's nod before continuing. "We have to keep that in mind and tell her all the time, sweetheart."

"She doesn't even underst-" Noah started to say, but Blaine cut him off.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Blaine knew it was going to be a shock, but he expected something out of Noah other than an open-mouthed, stock-still freeze.

"Talk to me?" Blaine asked, taking his husband's hand and squeezing it to see if that would pull Noah out of his stupor.

After a few more seconds the man blinked and finally met Blaine's eyes, muttering, "They told us we-"

"I know," Blaine admitted with a nod of his head. "They were wrong."

Noah started to tear up a little - something he would _not _appreciate Blaine pointing out - and then grabbed Blaine in a tight hug. "This is fucking fantastic," Noah insisted, pressing a so-hard-it-almost-hurt kiss to the side of Blaine's jaw.

"But Lily's still so little..."

"Whatever," Noah insisted, wiping his eyes on Blaine's shoulder before pulling back, probably telling himself Blaine wouldn't notice the tears. "We'll totally deal, babe."

"After all those adoption fees, we don't have much money. What if I can't work?" Blaine asked, finally letting himself freak out a little now that he had his husband sharing the burden.

"I'll get another job," Noah insisted. "I'll never fucking sleep, I don't care."

Blaine pulled his husband close and kissed him, _hard_, unable to express his gratitude and relief any other way, besides maybe in song.

When Noah pulled back he whispered, "Fuck, you don't even know how hot I am for you right now."

Blaine grinned and thanked God for anti-nausea medication as he got a few step's head start racing his husband to the bedroom as silently as possible – there was nothing as frustrating as getting cock blocked by one's helpless five-month-old. Nothing.


	6. Jul 25 Stretch Marks

**Title:** A year of stretch marks  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 (a little triggery)  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: Sam/OMC (non-con), Sam/Quinn mentioned, Sam/Mercedes  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: non-con, angsty  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: All aired episodes  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#5) over at gleempreg on livejournal

**Theme**: pregnant!Sam  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: stretch marks

**Summary**: It took a year for the stretch marks to fade but Sam would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Freshman year was really difficult for Sam, and it just got more difficult as the school year went by. He didn't really mind going to an all-boys school, since girls were really hard to talk to and so pretty they made him trip over his own feet more often than not. At least, he didn't mind until it happened.<p>

Everyone was on Thanksgiving break, but Sam needed to get away from that mothball smell his great-aunt was always soaked in, so he managed to get into the school - some of the boys smoked and had taped the lock on the back door open - and played his guitar really loudly in the band room.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway just after Sam finished this one really dope Bruno Mars song and thinking he was in trouble, Sam felt his heart leap up into his throat. Finding the source of the voice, Sam saw that it was a student - he couldn't quite remember the guy's name, but he knew he was a senior on the football team. "What are you? Some sort of singing fag?"

Sam winced and put his guitar down, stepping as tall as he could and scoffing, "As if. Ladies love the guitar, dude."

The guy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, which really got Sam's blood pumping with fear. What was this?

"You know, we got a tradition here, fresh meat," the guy snarled, getting closer and closer until Sam was pressed against the upright piano next to the wall. "Now, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Grimacing at the guy's hot breath in his face and not seeing any way around him for escape, Sam asked, "What? I don't need any favors."

"That's not what I heard," he replied, trailing a finger down Sam's cheek like he was being romantic or something and not totally creepy. "I heard you're close to flunking out, Fresh Meat. I heard you don't read too well."

"I'm fine," Sam lied. He knew he was already on academic probation just a few months into the school year. It was just so hard when all the letters on the page wouldn't cooperate.

The guy grinned and stepped a little closer - how had there been any room to take away? "Look, I've got a kid that can do your homework for you, but you have to do what I say or I find something else for him to do, got it?"

His mother's anxious face about his last report card flashed behind Sam's eyes and he asked slowly, "What do you want me to do?"

"All you have to do," he whispered sweetly, "is get on your knees for me once a week." After Sam looked back at him dumbly for a few moments, the guy added, "And suck my cock."

"I'm not gay," Sam pointed out, but he was right in thinking it made little difference. "I'll take my chances by myself, thanks."

Sam tried to get away, but the guy held him tight, using his extra size to keep Sam painfully pinned. "Well, shit. I gotta get something out of you, Fresh Meat. It's tradition."

"I don't-" Sam tried to argue, but then his arm was twisted behind his back and the guy was shoving him across the band teacher's desk.

"Shame," the guy said as he locked Sam's other arm behind his back and shoved at Sam's jeans until they fell to the floor. "You could have made this very easy on yourself. Now I just gotta fuck you and get it over with."

Sam couldn't believe this was happening and he couldn't fight away from the guy and apparently he was crying, though all he could feel was the pain.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't tell anyone. His parents would just want him to go to the police and live it over and over again. Sam did hear something about the tradition, but generally it was just a little light hazing - giving a kid a wedgie or making him carry a Senior's books around for the day.<p>

Sam found out the guy's name was Frank Jameson and apparently he'd told everyone that he'd hazed Sam by taking all his clothes and making him run around outside in the freezing weather. Well, he got the taking Sam's clothes part.

* * *

><p>When Sam first got sick, he thought it was just nerves. His grades dropped even further and Frank kept giving him these awful smiles when they passed each other in the hallway.<p>

He thought about doing something stupid, like trying to get his father's handgun out of its safe. He wasn't sure if the gun would have been for himself or for Frank. In any case, Sam was bad at school, but it didn't mean he was that stupid. When he started putting on weight and then felt movements in his stomach that definitely weren't gas, he knew what was going on. He knew he had to hide it, too.

* * *

><p>Sam hid his pregnancy as long as he could, wearing the baggiest clothes he owned and eating as little as he could get away with while keeping to a balanced diet. By his eighth month, Sam had only gained thirteen pounds, but his mother noticed anyway.<p>

"How did this happen?" she asked gently, like she was trying to tell Sam it was okay to admit he was gay.

Edging around the question he knew she was asking, Sam replied, "Not by choice."

His mother's eyes grew confused at first and then wide with surprise before she grabbed him close. "Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?"

Shrugging, Sam looked up at the ceiling to blink away a few tears before admitting, "I just wanted to forget it even happened. Now I can't."

She comforted him as best she could, but at this late date, there wasn't anything she could do except press Sam to eat more than he had been.

**88**

The stretch marks showed up four days before Sam went into labor despite the cream his mother gave him. He'd almost made it to the end without them and without anyone at school finding out about him. Too bad he went into labor during third period Geography.

* * *

><p>When Sam's dad got the offer for a new job, he took it without hesitation due to all the harassment Sam had been getting from the boys at his school. They told everyone in Lima that the newborn, Leia, was Sam's sister and not his daughter. His mom wasn't that old, so no one asked after the lie.<p>

Sam worked like crazy over the summer to earn washboard abs and a salon tan, but nothing, save the make-up his mom showed him how to use, would get rid of the stretch marks.

At school, Sam was so in awe of how Quinn had come back from the same situation he'd been in that he felt this deep connection with her. He almost told her a dozen times that Leia was his daughter, but he chickened out each time, going to the gym to work on his abs some more and stare in the mirror, as if that would help the stretch marks fade.

* * *

><p>Eventually they did fade and by the time he started seeing Mercedes, his body held no traces of the pregnancy he'd suffered through. At Leia's first birthday party, Sam told Mercedes the truth.<p>

She just hugged him and said, "Oh, baby boy, I am so sorry and so proud of you. Thanks for telling me."

For the first time in a year, Sam picked his daughter up and she didn't feel like a stranger in his arms.


	7. Aug 1 Birthday Cravings

**Title:** Have your cake  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: um, mpreg  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#6) over at gleempreg.  
><strong>Words<strong>: 650

**Theme**: Birthday  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Cravings

**Summary**: Kurt is pregnant on his birthday, much to his husband's delight.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Puck said excitedly and Kurt could feel him drop down into the next chair over, "you can open your eyes. Happy Birthday!"<p>

Kurt saw the candles on the birthday cake first, smiling at the cheery sight. Then, looking down, the decorations on the cake seemed familiar, so Kurt asked, "Is that…?"

"My awesome Black Forest cake?" Puck whispered in his ear. "You know it babe. You've only been going on and on about craving it lately. That and sex."

"Well I can't help it," Kurt insisted with a sniff, rubbing his hand along his distended belly before leaning over to blow out the candles. "At least this is better than that insane goat cheese craving I was having last month. I don't even _like_ goat cheese."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"I was crying and eating at the same time, Noah," Kurt pointed out, pulling the cake toward him and gesturing for the knife. "It was not funny."

As if thinking better of giving Kurt a sharp knife after pissing him off, Puck said, "Here, why don't I cut the cake? You can open your presents!"

Okay, so presents were an acceptable alternative to stabbing his husband in a fit of hormone-induced displeasure. "What did you get me?"

Passing over a flat box wrapped in bright red paper, Puck insisted, "This one first," before returning to the task of cutting up Kurt's birthday cake.

Only clothes came in boxes this size. Kurt thought he made it clear that Puck was, under no circumstances, to buy Kurt clothes. Ever. Sighing and figuring Puck looked happy enough so he'd better get this over with so he could return whatever was in the box, Kurt ripped open the paper. Inside the box, wrapped in a few sheets of white paper, was a shirt. A maternity shirt.

"What on earth possessed you to buy me something with horizontal stripes?" Kurt asked in distain. "As if I don't already look fat enough as it is?"

"You're not fat," Puck scoffed, "and it looked totally hot on the dummy in the store. Like, accentuating all the awesome pregnant curves or whatever. C'mon. Just try it on?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed, scooting back his chair and trying not to think about spitefully getting chocolate all over the shirt. He stood up and pulled off what he had been wearing – one of Puck's dress shirts that Kurt had altered to fit his pregnant form – and slipped the shirt over his head. At least the material was soft and the cut had three-quarters sleeves perfect for the upcoming fall season. Pulling down, he noticed that the elastic bands along each side seam did seem to hug is frame and accentuate his belly nicely. It was just those damn horizontal stripes showing exactly how his belly bulged out! Looking up at his husband, Kurt admitted, "I feel like a contour map of human reproduction."

"Is that good or bad?" Puck asked, offering up a plateful of Black Forest cake and another, smaller present. Ah, this was more like it.

Offering his husband a long, slow kiss as he took the cake and the present out of Noah's hands, Kurt replied, "I'll get back to you on that one."

From across the table, Finn spoke up for the first time in ten minutes, saying, "If you guys are gonna do it on the kitchen table again, could you at least wait for us to get out of the room?"

"They _what_?" Burt asked, halfway through grabbing his own slice of cake from the center of the table.

Kurt wondered how he could have forgotten they were there and made a mental note not to let his ever-increasing libido embarrass him like this again. "Nothing, Dad. Forget it. Have your cake."


	8. Aug 8 AU First Date

**Title:** A Promise Kept  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: previous Kurt/Blaine, current Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Drama, Angst  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: mpreg, off-page character death, third-gender/intersex  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Written for the Weekly Writing Challenge (#6) over at gleempreg.  
><strong>Words<strong>: 2700

**Theme**: AU  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: First Date

**Summary**: Noah Puckerman, fighter pilot, knows what he wants, even if it's a third named Kurt. Kurt was left pregnant and alone when his husband died in battle and never thought he'd fall for another fly-boy, especially one as insufferable as Puck.

* * *

><p>Puck was just hanging out with his bros when he saw it - the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It walked down the pathway outside the pub with this serene sort of grace that Puck usually loved to destroy, but not this time. This time he had the weird urge to protect and savor it. While Puck watched, the person sailed down the catwalk ramp to the level below and Puck was up and out of his seat before it could get away.<p>

"Where you goin', Puckerman?" one of his boys called after him.

"I gotta see a girl!" Puck cried over his shoulder, dodging a craft that was landing as he bolted, a little drunk, from the pub. Truth be told, he was pretty sure it wasn't a girl, but a _third_ and from what he'd seen, it was beautiful.

He vaulted down the ramp and caught up with the third half a block away, rushing around to stop it and get a good look at its face. He found it breathtaking with high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and soft-looking skin, but it was also clearly annoyed.

"Uh, hey," Puck grinned, sticking out his hand in an effort to seem polite. "I'm Puck. Who're you and why haven't I seen you in this sector before?"

Looking him up and down, the third replied in a high, droll voice, "What an ... _interesting _name. Excuse me, please."

"Aw, come on," Puck argued amiably, walking along with the third as it continued its way through the sector. "You know you're too pretty for me to give up just like that!"

"Such a charmer," the third replied with a scoff. "Bed been empty too long? I think you've forgotten there's a time and a place-"

"What're you hitched or something?" Puck asked, ignoring every effort the third made to brush him off. "Even if you are, let me buy you a drink."

The third pulled its overcoat back to reveal a round, gravid belly and said, "Can't have a drink, sorry. Maybe in a few... scratch that," it frowned sardonically. "How about _never?"_

"Whoa, you're pregnant?" Puck asked, trying to get a better look as the third let its overcoat fall back down. "That's so cool!"

Rolling its eyes, the third asked, "What, are you a belly chaser? Yes, I'm pregnant. Now leave me alone, Puck."

"Ooh, it still remembers my name! Score!" Puck grinned, happy to see a slight dimple forming in one of the third's cheeks as it tried not to smile.

"Not a victory," it insisted, though it did smile a little. "And I go by 'he', not that I need to be telling you this."

Puck smiled, since he seemed to be making some progress and insisted, "I'm not a belly chaser. I've just never seen a third who was pregnant before."

"I'm so glad I could shock and amaze you," he sniffed, moving to side-step Puck and go on his way.

"What's the rush?" Puck asked, falling into step beside the third as he descended another level onto the shopping mezzanine. "You got someone waiting on you?"

"Look," he said, stopping short and facing Puck with a little bit of fire in his eyes, "it's none of your business where I'm going or why. Now would you please leave me alone?"

Puck was a determined sort of guy, yes, but he wasn't a creep, so he nodded and said, "Full name's Noah Puckerman. Look me up if you change your mind about that drink – non-alcoholic of course."

"Of course," the third replied, turning on his heel and strutting away toward one of the shops. Man, Puck had it bad. He hadn't really cared for most thirds he'd seen but this one just ... did something to him. Puck sure as shit wished he'd call and _soon_.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he hauled himself out if bed for the ritual middle-of-the-night toilet run he'd gotten used to since becoming pregnant. He ignored the empty half of the bed, instead rubbing where he felt the baby press against the wall of his womb and trying not to think about how its father was gone.<p>

He failed.

"Just had to go off on that one last mission, didn't he, baby?" Kurt asked his stomach, checking himself out in the mirror and allowing himself a small smile for how big his belly was getting. At least Blaine had left him with this, with his very own child.

Mercedes was so jealous. She and her husband, Sam, had been trying for years but everyone knew fertility was really low on this cruiser, something the scientists had yet to figure out and remedy. Kurt being a third made his chances of getting pregnant even lower, in theory. In practice, he and Blaine had only been trying for two months before it happened, before the test came back positive. Kurt had to tell himself not to gloat.

Losing his husband to the war felt like some tragic form of poetic justice. He was the first third on the cruiser to get pregnant in five years, and yet it felt like he'd lost everything the day Admiral Figgins stopped by Kurt's quarters to tell him Blaine wasn't coming home.

Kurt knew he had to keep going for the baby's sake. Scans showed it was a third, just like him, and Kurt wondered all the time how much it would look like Blaine and if he would be able to deal with seeing that face on someone who wasn't his husband day in and day out.

When Mercedes invited him to her Year-end party, Kurt thought about refusing, but then he realized she would just get worried about him and fuss over him even more than normal, so he dressed as best he could on a widower's budget and with the baby bump, making a fashionably late appearance. Within five minutes, a man with a cocky smile handed Kurt a drink, saying, "I wondered if I'd ever see you again. Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic."

Kurt frowned at the man he recognized from the shopping district a few weeks ago, but took the drink anyway. Sipping it politely, he asked, "How do you know Mercedes?"

"I know Sam, actually," the man replied and Kurt thought he remembered him being called Buck or Puck or something equally ridiculous. "We fly in the same squadron. The Titans."

"Ah," Kurt replied, taking another sip of his drink, which was fruity and not altogether unpleasant, especially as far as cruiser food went. Not that Kurt had tasted anything but cruiser food for the last ten years. "My husband was a Warbler."

"Oh," Puck replied sadly and yeah, everyone knew what a massacre the Warblers had undergone on their last mission to destroy an enemy communications relay planet. "He's...?"

"Dead, yes," Kurt answered matter-of-factly. "I know, not the happiest of topics for a Year's-end party, is it?"

Shaking his head as if to say he didn't mind, Puck asked, "What's your name?"

Kicking himself for not walking away from another fly-boy while he still could, Kurt gave – hefinally remembered the guy's name – _Puck _his name and occupation, "Kurt Hummel. Tailor."

"Tailor, huh? I always figured our duds were machine-made or somethin'," Puck replied, flashing another one of those flirty smiles that Kurt was trying very hard to ignore.

"Most of them are," Kurt informed the man, "but someone has to run the machines and design the patterns and fix things when they go wrong."

Puck looked down at his shirt – a tight-fitting long-sleeved number in white – and asked, "So you made this?"

"Hell, no," Kurt replied, laughing at Puck's injured scoff. "I make excellent designs. That looks like something Lopez made. Here, let me look at the tag."

Curious about the man's shirt, Kurt failed to realize how close he had to get to Puck to check that tag. He did not, however, miss the way Puck shivered and turned around with dark eyes after Kurt's fingers grazed the back of his neck.

"Lopez," Kurt nodded taking a step away and putting his drink up to his lips as a kind of shield. "Though it was an easy guess, since there's only two of us on board."

Puck shook his head and laughed again, that strange moment broken, and Kurt wondered at how easy he felt around the man. He had only really ever dated Blaine, and he kind of figured now that Blaine was gone that was it. He was going to be alone with their kid for the rest of his life. Maybe that wasn't how it needed to be.

Smiling at Puck, Kurt said, "I've decided we can go for that drink after all."

Pointing at the drink in Kurt's hand, Puck asked, "What's that?"

"Open bars don't count," Kurt declared haughtily. Puck laughed and motioned for one of Kurt's hands so he could record Kurt's contact info from the data chip implanted there with his phone. The skin contact made Kurt shiver and raised goose bumps down his arm, even after the transfer was complete and he pulled away. "Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely," Puck promised, running a brave hand from Kurt's shoulder to his wrist as Kurt moved away to go find Mercedes.

"Making friends?" the woman asked with a wink when Kurt got close enough to hear her above the music.

"Maybe," Kurt allowed, taking a few final sips of the drink Puck had given him. "What do you know about him?"

Mercedes shook her head and leaned in to speak in his ear, "I hate to break it to you, baby, but Puck's kind of a player. Never known him to go after a third before, but it could be he's worked his way through every eligible woman on the ship."

Kurt could feel his face fall as he asked, "He's really that bad?"

Mercedes shrugged, "That's just what I hear from Sam and his friends."

Kurt nodded, looking across the party to where Puck had rejoined his fly-boy friends. What if the rumors Mercedes had heard were true? What if Kurt was just the latest in a long line of people Puck had used and then dumped?

Well, it couldn't hurt to go on one "crummy little date" as Blaine used to call them, could it? Kurt would just have to be wary, both for his own heart and for his unborn child.

* * *

><p>Puck groaned when he got orders the morning after Year's end that said the Titans were flying out on a mission without delay. Shit, these bastards were relentless. Didn't they know to knock off the attacks during the holiday season?<p>

He debated for a long time whether or not to contact Kurt before finally giving in and sending him a text explaining that he would be gone for a while and not to think Puck had forgotten about him.

Puck had yet to get a reply when he took off from the landing bay right after Sam and lost communications with everyone on ship, save military command.

"Okay, Puckerman," he told himself. "You can do this. Just go beat the bastards back and fly home, like every other time."

No one was expecting the second squadron that flanked them.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he was being stupid when he got Puck's text and started crying. It just brought back so many bad memories of Blaine going out and waiting for him to come back until the day he didn't. Kurt trudged over to Mercedes' quarters to see if she could cheer him up, but she was huddled near a speaker that looked hot-wired from the wall.<p>

"What's that?" he asked, hoping his eyes weren't too red from crying.

"The military feed," Mercedes replied, ignoring Kurt's incredulous look. "I got Artie to hack into the system for me, so I can hear if anything happens to my boo. Now, shh! The battle's about to start."

Kurt had no idea what he was listening to, but it couldn't be good when the commanding officers started sounding nervous about some flanking squadron and then there was lots of yelling and calling for a retreat.

"Shit, baby," Mercedes sighed, one had pressed tightly to her forehead, "this is bad."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend as best he could and clenched his jaw as he listened to the battle continue. Several ships got hit and were presumed destroyed, but no one had mentioned Evans or Puckerman yet. Yet.

* * *

><p>By the victorious end of the battle, communications were almost nonexistent so nobody really knew who was still flying and who had been turned into so much space dust, but at least a few of the Titans were headed back home. Mercedes was beside herself with worry and Kurt couldn't say he felt much better, but kept up a brave face for his friend's sake.<p>

It took two days for all of the fighter ships to come limping home, worried family members and friends lined up outside the docking bay just waiting for hours and hours on end. Kurt had been here before. Blaine had a few close calls before the one that finally took his life, and Kurt knew there was nothing that would make Mercedes' wait any easier. All he could do was sit and hold her hand, rub his belly to try to calm himself, and tell himself that Puck was just another stranger.

Sam showed up almost two hours after the last pilot, some of his face bloodied and singed from a cockpit fire he'd put out while defending a few of his wing mates simultaneously. The blonde hugged his wife tightly and then wrapped Kurt in an embrace as well, whispering in Kurt's ear, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since…"

Kurt nodded and murmured his thanks, watching the couple slowly amble toward the medical bay to get Sam's health clearance before they could go home.

Now it was just him and a dozen probable widows and widowers lining the hallway, camping out for any news of their loved ones.

"This is stupid," Kurt sighed, pushing himself away from the wall and heading away from the docking bay doors and back toward his empty, empty quarters. He heard the door behind him open, but Kurt knew it was just a worker or something and didn't even look back, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Then a rough voice called, "Leaving so soon?" and Kurt recognized that cocky tone. He looked back.

Puck leaned against one of the dock workers, a gash in his forehead and one hand curled protectively against his chest. Even bloody and limping, barely making it forward with the worker's help, Puck smirked.

Kurt sniffed and looked away, trying to sound calm and disinterested when he said, "I thought you were dead, Puckerman."

"Hey, I promised you that first date, didn't I?" he replied, groaning when a medical officer hurried forward and lifted him up onto a gurney. "I keep my promises."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, grabbing the uninjured hand Puck gave him and walking along next to the gurney as it traveled toward the hospital wing. "That's what they all say."

"They don't all have someone like you to come home to, do they?" Puck asked, grinning up at him again. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind, Kurt. You don't know what I had to do to make it ba-"

Kurt cut him off as they stopped to wait for the lift by pressing his lips against Puck's gently. He smelled like fuel and burnt oil and blood, but so alive it made Kurt want to tear up and hang on and never let go. Smiling as he pulled back, Kurt squeezed Puck's hand and said, "You can consider this our first date, Puck."

"This?" the man asked in disbelief as they wheeled onto the lift.

"Of course," Kurt replied, patting the back of Puck's hand and looking straight ahead as the numbers on the display flicked down. "It's a little gift from me to you, seeing as you're injured and I don't put out until _at least_ the second date."

Puck laughed loudly, grinning as he coughed and squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, like another promise.


	9. Jan 4 Magical Creatures

**Puck/Kurt, M, Pregnancy possible because of being a magical creature, unwanted pregnancy, sort of last of one's kind**; _Warnings: dub-con, infidelity_

"Shit," Puck swore to himself as he sat in Math class and felt his whole body flush. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not until later in the night, when the moon rose and the stars aligned or whatever the fuck it was that caused him to go into heat. Puck's dad really hadn't been too specific on the details before ditching him to go back to _Elfhame_ by himself.

Cursing Robert Puckerman to hell and back, Puck pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted Santana, keeping an eye on the teacher so she wouldn't catch him and give him shit about it.

_Gonna need some help tonight, babe. Feeling feverish if you know what I mean ;)_

Puck didn't have to wait more that two minutes before he got a response.

_Go f urself, Noah. Britts and me r exclusive._

Puck wanted to yell and rage, even though he was in the middle of class, but he kept a lid on it. He so didn't need detention on top of going into heat. With his luck, he'd end up humping Mrs. Henderson's leg or something. And getting even _more_ detention. No, he just needed to keep calm until he could get home and lock himself in his room to wait for this to pass. And oh, crap, he really couldn't go to football practice like this, with all those guys around, with being expected to shower next to them. Yeah, wasn't gonna happen.

Puck had been sort of zoning out when someone touched him on the shoulder, sending his heart into his throat, his stomach to his knees, and setting his skin on fire. Pressing his fingernails into his palms to ground himself, Puck turned toward the touch to see that foreign kid, Rory, with his hand extended and a confused look on his face.

"I dunna know why I did tha'," the boy murmured, pulling his hand back.

Puck knew. He sort of became even more irresistible when he went into heat and certain people were affected more than others. It was always awkward, too, because of the way his anatomy changed. Santana was the only one he trusted to help him out, but she was off the market and that left Puck up shit creek. Any girl he picked up would be freaked out by what was lacking, and any guy would beat him to a pulp for even suggesting they take a look.

Maybe what Puck really needed to do was skip the rest of the school day entirely and spend some quality time at home, alone. He could probably fake the flu well enough, given how heavily he was starting to sweat. Shit, but he had a test in history today and if he failed it ... well, repeating senior year was not something Noah Puckerman was willing to do, heat or no heat.

So when math ended, Puck trudged to glee rehearsal, trying his best not to touch anyone. He sat in the farthest corner of the choir room, giving everyone who saw him his patented, "Fuck off," scowl, and let them think whatever they wanted about why he was in such a bad mood. When Santana came in and fucking smirked at him, Puck had to press his fingers hard into the flesh of his leg to keep himself from either jumping her or throttling her. Ever since he'd started going into heats the summer after freshman year, she'd been the one getting him through it. He never should have said he wasn't her man last year. He'd just wanted to get with Lauren so bad. Now that had fallen through, along with that thing he'd had for Shelby and Puck had no one to scratch his itches. Fuck.

Puck had been trying to think about dead kittens and his grandmother and other shit like that when something suddenly _changed_. The air felt close and almost electrified, so Puck looked up, toward the choir room door. There Kurt Hummel stood, leaning one shoulder against the door jamb and shaking his head, like it felt just as foggy as Puck's. He looked up, wide-eyed, and searched the room and Puck tried everything he could to look away before Kurt's eyes found him. Nothing worked and despite Puck's efforts, their eyes met, that buzz in the air drowning out everything else and Puck was on his feet and down one riser before Blaine walked into the room behind Kurt, taking the boy's hand and breaking whatever momeny had happened between Kurt and Puck.

Cheeks flushed and heart pounding, Puck mumbled something about not feeling well and left through the other doors, making his escape as cleanly as he could.

Once he was a few doors down, Puck left off hurrying and slumped away toward the nurse's office. However, before he could make it that far, a pair of soft boots slapped their way across the linoleum behind him and Puck didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Kurt running to catch up with him - the way Puck's hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood up was indication enough. Turning to face Kurt, Puck held up his hands in a gesture for the other boy to stop, _please_. His whole body trembled with the heat and whatever Kurt was doing, and Puck wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew it was going to be big. He couldn't handle big right now, no pun intended.

"Leave me alone," he grumped, shaking his head and taking another step back. When Kurt just stared at him, fascinated or something, Puck added, "I mean it, Kurt. Stay away from me."

Seemingly ignoring his request, Kurt breathed, "What _are_ you?"

Puck didn't know what to answer. On the one hand, not even Santana knew _what_ he was. She just thought he was cursed or something and went along with it. There was no way he'd tell her he was half _fairy_, because she'd never let Puck live it down. It wasn't like there were fair folk all over the place anymore, especially not away from _Elfhame_, where his father had retreated to all those years ago. Rob always said the fair folk were dying off and far too wary of the outside world to visit it. Puck's father was the exception, though, the badass. And then even he caved and left and Puck was, if not the last of his kind left on Earth, close to it.

"I'm a freaking badass," Puck replied glibly, tensing his whole body so Kurt wouldn't see him tremble. "Why?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and took half a (torturous) step forward, hissing, "I know you can feel this, too, Puckerman. What's going on?"

Since it looked like he wasn't going to be able to hand-wave this away, Puck pouted and shrugged, "I don't know. Magic or whatever. Look, just leave me alone for a few days and everything'll go back to normal, 'kay?"

Puck had been expecting Kurt to call bullshit and goad him into another, more complete answer. He did not expect Kurt to murmur, his voice high and half heart-broken, "I thought they were just stories, silly little things my mother told me to get me to go to sleep. They're- you're- Puck, you're _Fae_?"

Puck didn't know how Kurt guessed what he was and, defensively (because no one should ever know about him, he knew from reading X-men and other comics) worked up a nice, snarky response to the question. But then Kurt grabbed his hand and the world just ... _tilted_. Puck's entire being focused down on Kurt's five fingers wrapped around his own, the rushing in his ears drowning out everything else. Those fingers clenched, tight enough to bruise, and then tugged, pulling Puck's body somewhere, _anywhere_ else.

Breath ragged in his ear, Kurt asked, "Why? What is...? Can't..." Lips ran across Puck's skin, his neck and then his shoulder when the collar was pulled sideways roughly.

"Oomf," Puck replied as he was pushed against a whiteboard in a dark classroom, the marker tray digging into the backs of his hips almost hard enough to make him shift away, but not quite. But hands were all over him and pants were being shed and, "Fuck, yes!"

Grabbing the body before him closer and bathing in the knowledge that the heavy desire of the heat was about to be quenched, Puck pushed at Kurt's clothes and found the boy's lips with his own. The air crackled around them and Puck sighed into Kurt's mouth in something resembling relief, but not quite. Relief would come when he finally did.

Noah Puckerman had never felt more complete than in the moment when Kurt breeched his body and made his blood sing. As their rutting against the wall continued, Puck felt the heat slacken, leaving him with an odd sense of clarity. And then a vision.

_"Darling," a young woman said to the little boy in her lap, her head swathed in a white and yellow scarf, "what story would you like to hear tonight?"_

_"The one about the Fairy Queen, Mommy!" the little boy replied, touching the toes of his sparkly socks together, almost anxiously._

_Clearing her throat, the woman told her son (Puck now recognized him as Kurt), "Deep in the realm of _Elfhame_, lives the Fairy Queen. She's lived for hundreds of years and had hundreds of little princes and princesses with her husband, the Fairy King. One day, her littlest child, a girl named Elsebeth, found a tunnel she'd never seen before and decided to crawl up it. Well, when dinner time came around and there was one empty seat at the table, the Fairy Queen asked all her children and all her guards and all her maids and even her husband, 'Where has Elsebeth gone?'_

_"No one could answer the Queen's question, so they left dinner on the table, getting colder and colder as they looked for the littlest Fairy Princess. They looked high and they looked low and they could not find her! After a whole day of looking, all the Queen's children and all of her guards and even all of her maids stopped looking for Elsebeth. They told the Queen, 'We're sorry, Your Highness. Elsebeth is gone!'_

_"But the Queen refused to believe them. She turned to her husband and said, 'Dear Fairy King, my love, I must look for my daughter beyond the walls of _Elfhame_, out in the human world. While I am gone, you must rule alone.'_

_"Well, the Fairy King loved his wife and he did not want her to go out into the human world, where it was dangerous and cold. He said, 'I loved our daughter, too, but she is gone. Think of all our other children and do not go!'_

_"The Fairy Queen refused to be swayed by her husband's argument and she left, going up, up, up into the human world above. She searched and searched for her daughter for many years and when she finally found Elsebeth, the Fairy Queen got a big surprise! The littlest Fiary Princess had grown up at human speed and now had children of her own. When Elsebeth saw her mother, she said, 'Do not be sad, my queen. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I have found love and have made my own family. I will come back to _Elfhame_ when my children are grown and I am old and withered and done with this life.'_

_"Well, the Fairy Queen was saddened, but she said to Elsebeth, 'Of course, my daughter. I will look forward to the day you return home.'_

_"So the Fairy Queen left your great-great grandmother in the human world and went back to the fairy world, telling her husband and children and guards and maids all about what she had seen during her time away. Some of them even found the tunnel Elsebeth used to get here and followed in her footsteps, creating their own adventures and their own families, spreading magic throughout the human world."_

_"Do I have magic, Mommy?" the little boy asked sleepily as his mother pulled him off he lap and tucked him into bed._

_"Oh, Kurt," the woman replied, kissing the boy's forehead and tracing the shape of one slightly pointed ear, "you _are_ magic, sweetling."_

There was no doubt about it in Puck's mind. Kurt was Fae, just like him, and about to- "No! Pull out!" Puck cried in Kurt's ear, maybe not as forcefully as he should have, since he got distracted by the subtle scent of Kurt's aftershave mixing with his skin and that homey scent of magic that reminded Puck of his father, which was just the image he needed to clear his head and turn his stomach.

Pushing at Kurt's shoulder, Puck tried to get him to back off, but he was too lost to the pull of Puck's heat, hips stuttering as he cried, "Ahhhhhohhhhhh!" so long and loud that Puck thought there was no way they hadn't been heard.

Finally able to push a woozy Kurt away, Puck lowered the leg that had somehow been rucked up tightly around Kurt's waist and oh, maybe that was why he'd had such a difficult time separating them. "Shit," Puck muttered, putting his clothes back in order and glancing over at Kurt, who had slid to the ground looking more than a little confused. Kneeling in front of the other boy, Puck waved and then snapped his fingers a few times to pull Kurt's focus. "Jesus, dude. I told you not to touch me."

Eyes widening comically as he came back to himself, Kurt pushed himself away from Puck, scrambling to his feet as he pulled up his pants, awkwardly fumbling to set everything right. "We just-" he breathed, pointing at the whiteboard that Puck had been pinned against.

"Uh-huh," Puck nodded, shifting his hips uncomfortably because of the wetness seeping into his underwear.

"But you're-"

"Yeah."

"And...?" Kurt pointed to Puck's crotch with a scrunched up, sort of dubious look on his face.

"Not all the time," Puck insisted, deciding his legs were too wobbly to hold him much longer and taking a seat on the floor, several feet away from Kurt. "When I'm not in heat, I've got a dick. Like, a super awesome one, I swear."

The screwed-up look on Kurt's face only intensified as he practically squeaked, "In _heat_?" and scooted back a few inches. "I never- I mean, that's not- How often- What?"

Pretty sure that Kurt's questions were giving him a headache and keeping the desperation of heat at bay for a few minutes longer than normal, Puck shrugged. "Started happening when I was fifteen. Dad decided he was looking too old and went back to _Elfhame_ before then, so I never really got the whole story. Somethin' about being ... you know."

"Fae?" Kurt offered, like he wasn't completely ashamed of being not human. Who knew, maybe with the stories his mom had apperently told him, Kurt _wasn't_ ashamed.

"Yeah."

"I am, too. I thought I was the last," Kurt admitted, which made Puck realize the whole vision thing must have been a one-way deal. Looking more concerned now than anything else, Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and asked, "That's not going to happen to me, is it?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Puck asked, starting to mirror Kurt's body language until he realized what he was doing and settled himself again, awkwardly.

Puck was going to tell Kurt about his cousin, who didn't have this shit ever happen to him before _he_ went back underground, too, but the other boy derailed his chain of thought by crying, "Oh, god and I ... I _cheated_! I'm not a cheater! I waited so long to be with Blaine and if you ruin this for me, Puckerman, I swear, I'll..." Kurt finished his tirade with his lips pursed and his finger almost in Puck's face. Without finishing his thought, Kurt scrambled to his feet and practically sprinted away.

Shaking his head, Puck hauled himself to his feet and made his way slowly to the nurse's room. Just a couple more hours and he could bail, go home, and distract himself from thinking about what had just happened by fighting a few digital wars.

When the heat faded a few days later, Puck had been faking the flu that long and had done a fairly good job of forgetting what Kurt felt like. Puck didn't want to help _anyone_ cheat, even if extenuating circumstances - like Kurt's Fae blood making him super-susceptible to Puck's heat - were involved.

A week later, after a steadily growing sense of unease about why the fuck his dick wasn't coming back, Puck had to wonder if the stories his cousin had told him were true. He'd tried to get Kurt to pull out in time, but in the heat of the moment... And it wasn't like Puck was innocent, either.

Two weeks after the incident, Puck had to face facts - it was going to be nine months, give or take, before he got to see his dick again. He knew it was fucked up, but that fact seemed so much more important than knowing he was going to be a father again.

No one was going to understand. If he stayed here, top-side in the human world, everyone was going to find Puck out for the freakshow he really was. So he made the decision to follow in his father's and aunt's and cousin's footsteps and find the tunnel to _Elfhame_ before it became obvious he was pregnant. He thought about going without telling Kurt, but that just didn't sit well with him. If things were the other way around, Puck would want to know.

Puck caught up with Kurt after glee club, saying, "Hey, Hummel. Can I talk to you for a sec?" When he cupped Kurt's elbow to emphasize that he didn't just want to ask the time or some shit, a cold shiver ran down Puck's spine. Kurt's wide-eyed look said that he felt it, too.

"I-I'd rather not," Kurt stammered, pulling his arm away roughly. "I've got homework and this new assignment for glee an-"

Puck had made sure no one was in eavesdropping range before cutting Kurt off, "I'm pregnant. You probably don't believe me, but I am. Thought you should know."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, eyes flicking down toward Puck's still-flat belly before meeting his again.

"After graduation and nationals and everything, I'm going under for a little while. Safer for everyone that way," Puck explained.

"Under?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering a little and his eyes starting to shine. "You know how to get-" He looked around at the few stragglers left in the choir room before continuing with a gasp. "You know how to get to _Elfhame_?"

"Sure," Puck nodded, like it was no big deal, like he hadn't spent the whole summer after his dad left trying to find it based on the little things his aunt had spoken about over the years. Like leaving the portal - which was down a big ass drainage pipe - and getting back to his human life hadn't been the hardest decision of his young life.

"Take me with you?"


	10. Jan 15 Mpreg in a Threesome

**Title:** And Baby Makes Four

**Pairing:**Puck/Mike/Tina

**Genre:** Angst/Fluff

**Spoilers:** S2 relationships, S3 ages

**Rating:** R (some sex)

**Warnings:** Pegging, mpreg, slash and het, polyamory

**Author's Note:** Written for the weekly writing challenge.

**Word Count:** 2500

**Summary:** How Noah Puckerman found his family when he was looking for the bathroom.

It started during Winter break, the year after Puck graduated. Kurt and Finn threw a New Directions reunion party, Puck got more drunk than he was planning on, and he couldn't remember which door was the upstairs bathroom. He tried the first door and it was just Kurt's room, so he figured the one across the way had to be the bathroom. It wasn't. It was Finn's room and it was very much occupied.

Puck wasn't too surprised who he found in there. Mike and Tina had always been affectionate, and a semester apart had only made it worse. Last he'd seen they were practically dry-humping during Rachel's karaoke solo. So now they were wet-humping. It only made sense.

The part that didn't make sense, and the part that kept Puck from just discretely closing the door again, was the _way_ they were doing it. Mike was on his hands and knees, with Tina kneeling behind him. Because of their differences in heights, Mike's knees were spread wide and Tina had a tight grip on his hips as she pulled him back onto her strap on.

"Whoa," Puck said before he could stop himself. Chang squared looked up at him and he must have been really drunk, because he said, "That's freaking hot. Don't stop on my account."

Mike looked back at Tina, who gave a one shouldered shrug and raised her eyebrows. She waited for a nod from Mike before resuming her thrusts, meeting Puck's eyes in a sort of challenge.

Puck wasn't one to wuss out on a dare.

"Hold that thought," he told Tina, getting a little mesmerized by the way her tits jiggled as she fucked Mike. "I gotta try to pee at half-mast as it is."

Dancing a little, Puck hurried to take care of his business and then slipped back into Finn's room, locking it behind him. The Changs were still going at it, so Puck asked, "Do I just get to watch, or can I touch?"

"Really ... dude?" Mike asked, his voice strained, like he was trying not to moan.

Puck took it as a yes.

**88**

It continued when Puck realized he was moving to the city where Mike lived since he'd gotten into a guitar performance program for spring semester, and Tina would totally let them hook up as long as she got to watch over Skype. Puck knew he could have been playing the field – he even got a few numbers when he and Mike and Mike's friends went out dancing that one time – but college was hard. And whatever this was, it was easy.

Puck was just glad Mike had a private dorm room. His own roommate, a dude named Jed, thanked Puck for never being around. He had to admit, by the end of the semester, most of his stuff was crammed into Mike's room and they were fucking _living_ together.

But Puck _liked_ waking up next to the same person every morning and he _liked_ trying to get comfortable in Mike's twin bed every night. It was cozy or some shit. When Tina came to visit, Puck didn't even go back to his own place. He slept on the floor. Halfway through the night he realized that he was way warmer than he expected to be and found that Tina was curled around him, with Mike right behind her, his hand on one of Puck's hips. He wasn't gonna fucking cry. Puck just had some dust or something in his eye from sleeping on the floor.

**88**

Summer back in Lima was interesting to say the least. Puck's mom worked all day, but his sister was around and sometimes she came home from her friends' houses without any warning. Tina's mom worked from home, so they couldn't do anything _noisy_ there, though there were a few instances of quick, hushed getting off. Mike's parents both worked and he didn't have any siblings, but he did have a grandmother who lived in the house. It helped that she was half deaf and slept a lot, but all things considered, there wasn't a lot of alone time.

Puck wasn't sure if Tina and Mike talked about him sometimes when he was hanging with his family or something (like he was really going to tell them he was dating two people at once), but he didn't want to talk about what they had going. It felt safer if he didn't. He just showed up, because that was what he was good at.

The night before his … Puck didn't even know what to call them: his boyfriend and his girlfriend? It didn't sound right, seeing as no one besides the three of them and Jed knew what was really going on… The night before _Mike and Tina_ left for Asian Camp, Tina sat in Puck's lap on Puck's bed and gave him a box wrapped in bright paper.

"Is this some sort of goodbye present?" Puck asked, wondering if he should still be making plans to move into that one-bedroom with Mike in the fall. Technically, Tina was living at the dorm and Mike having a same-sex roommate in a one-bedroom place made both sets of Chang parents feel better about Tina moving to the same city as her boyfriend. Like they wouldn't have sex as long as Puck was around. Ha!

"It's a present," Tina nodded, nipping at Puck's earlobe as he unwrapped the box, Mike sitting beside them with his arm around Puck's shoulders. This didn't _feel_ like a goodbye forever. It felt kinda like they didn't want to leave him.

And why should they? He was a freaking sex shark. He made their lives like a bazillion times hotter, really.

"It's a phone."

"Not just any phone," Mike insisted, pulling an identical one out of his back pocket. "It does video chat. It'll be like you're there with us, even if you can't get to your computer."

Puck didn't want to get sappy over a stupid cell phone, so he pulled Mike into an open-mouthed kiss while he hugged Tina tighter with his other arm. "Thanks," he breathed, nipping Mike's bottom lip once before turning to kiss Tina as well. "Gonna miss you guys," he said, dropping the phone to the ground and pushing one hand up Tina's tiny little body as they kissed. "I call dibs on the middle tonight!"

"Fine…" Tina sighed with mock exasperation, squealing as Puck picked her up and half tossed her down onto his bed before covering her with his body. "Noah, baby, ah! That tickles!"

Puck laughed, feeling like everything was going to be okay as he told her, "That wasn't me!" and grinned over at Mike before kissing him roughly.

**88**

Every morning at the new apartment, Puck woke up with two people in his bed. Or, almost every morning. Sometimes Tina stayed at her dorm if she had to study late or when her mom came to visit, but most nights she was there. There was a second, smaller bed in the bedroom, but it was just for show since all three of them cuddled up in the queen bed they'd pilfered from Puck's mom's house. He loved that sometimes he got to be the big spoon and sometimes the little spoon and sometimes even the middle spoon, waking up to the smell of skin – either sort of woodsy, like Mike's deodorant, or warm vanilla like Tina's lotion, or even sometimes just musky _them_ if things the night before had gotten athletic.

Waking up alone one morning, the sheets around him all cold, was weird. He remembered Tina hadn't stayed over, but where was Mike? He never woke up first or got out of bed before he had to. Or, not long enough to leave the sheets cold like this. Something was wrong.

Bleary eyed in the still-dark morning, Puck pulled on some boxers and shoved his feet into the bunny slippers Tina had gotten him for Hanukkah, shuffling out of the bedroom and through the apartment. Mike's keys were still hanging by the door – an OCD habit Puck was sure he'd gotten from his parents – and his coat was still thrown haphazardly over one of the dining chairs where Puck had thrown it the night before in his haste to get his – to get Mike – naked.

And then Puck heard retching coming from the bathroom. Why hadn't he noticed before that the door was closed? Knocking on it lightly, Puck asked, "Hey, dude? You okay?"

"No," Mike groaned, unlocking the door and opening it an inch or two before shuffling away and letting Puck do the rest of the work getting the door open.

Mike had his arms wrapped around the toilet bowl, his cheek resting on the seat and that one afghan that Puck's nana made wrapped around his bare shoulders. He was wearing sleep pants and Puck wondered where he'd gotten them, because he hadn't seen any pajamas since his sister visited that one weekend. Crouching down, Puck ran his fingers back through Mike's short hair and asked in a low voice, "What's wrong, babe? Food poisoning?"

"Must be," Mike nodded, leaning back against Puck's chest and pulling one of Puck's arm around him like another blanket. "I didn't want to wake you up. I know you've got that big test this morning."

"It's cool," Puck replied, squeezing Mike tighter and rearranging himself so they were more comfortable on the hard white-and-black tile floor. "I was gonna get up soon anyway."

Weakly, Mike laughed. "That's what _he_ said."

Chuckling, Puck squeezed Mike quickly and told him, "Careful, Chang. Keep telling stupid dirty jokes and people might think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Too la-" Mike began before suddenly pulling himself up toward the toilet and retching noisily into the bowl. It was a good thing Puck only ate breakfast on special occasions. Or, you know, for dinner.

**88**

"He's been sick for almost a week," Tina sighed, scratching her blue nails through Puck's Mohawk as he sat on the floor in front of her chair, both of them staring at the closed bathroom door. "I think he needs to go see a doctor."

Later that night, when Tina brought Mike back to the apartment, she explained what was wrong. "He's pregnant."

"I'm standing right here, Tina," Mike sighed, lowering himself onto the couch wearily. "Just because my life is over doesn't mean you can talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sweetie!" Tina cried, going over to sit next to Mike and taking his hand. "Your life's not over."

Mike gave Tina a look that argued otherwise and said, "Well, I won't be able to dance for one. And it's not like we can tell people _you're_ the father. Everyone will _know_."

Mike didn't say it, but the implication was there. Mike's parents would be disappointed in him for not conforming to the life plan they'd set out for him. Mike was supposed to be straight and after college he was supposed to get a job and then marry Tina and then have kids. Puck wasn't supposed to be part of the equation at all.

But he was. That was his kid, too. And Mike was ashamed of that fact. No one was ever _proud_ to be with Puck. Not even the guy he'd been freaking living with for a year.

Unable to stand the rejection, Puck grabbed his school bag and left the apartment. Pulling out his phone, Puck called one of his friends, saying, "Yeah, I had a falling out with my roommate. Can I crash tonight?" After getting an affermitive answer, he turned off his phone, really not wanting to answer it. Mike caught up to Puck after one of his classes the next day, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a semi-private alcove. "Puck," he began, before switching to, "Noah," when Puck wouldn't look him in the eye. "Noah, please."

"What?" Puck snapped. "I always knew this was a temporary thing. Now you and Tina are going to get married and-"

Mike cut him off with a harsh kiss, in public. He'd never done that before. In public Puck was always the roommate, the friend. Never the boyfriend. Not when he had Tina.

"You're going to be a father, Noah," Mike said, eyes searching Puck's. "Tina and I wouldn't be able to do this without you, even if we wanted to. You're in this forever, okay?"

Gulping nervously because forever was a long ass time, Puck nodded. "Okay." Leaning his forehead against Mike's he asked, "What about your parents? What about your dance program? What happens when people find out? That last pregnant guy was on the news for forever. Babe, wha-"

"You're gonna love this," Mike insisted, but he didn't explain what exactly Puck was going to love. "C'mon, let's go home. Tina should be there already and she can fill you in. It's her plan."

Lacing his fingers with Mike's Puck nodded, "Yeah, okay."

When they got to the apartment, Tina must have heard them coming, because she was standing in the middle of the living room with a big grin on her face and a giant belly. "What the...?"

"It's a prop," Tina grinned, pulling up her shirt to reveal a fake belly wrapped around her torso. "I got it from the costume department at school. We'll tell everyone _I'm_ pregnant."

"Your parents are going to make you get married," Puck pointed out, still feeling like the odd man out. "Then what? I'm that weird friend who lives with the married couple and their kid? I'm the nanny? Guys, this isn't gonna wor-"

"We'll make it work," Mike insisted, that same determined look on his face as when he was dancing. "I'm not doing this without you."

Puck was about to roll his eyes when he realized the implications of Mike's statement. "You mean...?"

"If you're not in this a hundred percent, Noah, then it's just too much to sacrifice."

Maybe Mike should get rid of it. Puck figured he wouldn't be dancing for probably at least a year. For someone in as competitive a program as Mike was in, a year could kill his career.

But then Puck thought about what his and Mike's kid would look like and what it might be like and what their apartment would feel like having all three of them and a baby - Tina singing in the kitchen, Mike dancing in the living room, and Puck playing his guitar behind it all, and a baby made them truly a family. Sure, there were hurdles (not the least of which was the fact that they were all still in school) but it could be so _good_, too. Puck nodded, putting one hand in Tina's and the other in Mike's.

**88**

It ended when Noah was seventy-eight and the Puckerman diabetes finally caught up with him. But that was fine, because his and Mike's and Tina's four kids were all grown up and had kids of their own. And three of those grandchildren had Noah's eyes.


End file.
